1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus employing a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
With Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-126530, a printing apparatus has been disclosed, which uses a long continuous sheet wound in a rolled state to perform duplex printing on both sides of the sheet by the inkjet method.
With the device according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-126530, restoration processing at the time of a jam occurring during conveyance of a sheet, which prevents conveyance of the sheet, is not taken into consideration at all. Therefore, when a jam occurs, a user has no other choice other than that all of the sheets within the device are removed and discarded, and printing is resumed from the beginning thereof again. That is to say, occurrence of a jam increases waste of sheets and ink, and also increases effort and time for jam restoration work.
The present invention has been made in light of the above issues. The present invention provides a printing apparatus capable of resuming printing by reducing waste of sheets and ink as much as possible even when a jam occurs during printing. The present invention also provides a printing apparatus capable of resuming printing by reducing a user's effort and time for jam restoration processing as much as possible even when a jam occurs during printing.